The Last Sunrise
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: Rose is and outlaw looking for trouble, will she find more than she bargained for when she meets Ranger Belikov? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

I had just ridden into Dodge City, hoping no one recognized me as the outlaw Rose Hathaway. My gang, known as the Hathaway Five, were outside of town waiting for me to return with news of the town lay out. We were gonna rob this town but had heard rumors of the ranger who ran the town, Dimitri Belikov. I walked into the crowded saloon, music was being played on an old piano to the left, and to my right was the bar were the bartender was handing out drinks. Saloon girls dressed in fancy feathers and reviling dresses roamed the floor taking the money of the gamblers seated at the tables around the room.

I ordered a drink at the bar, praying things were alright back at camp. When I'd left, Christian had been trying to convince Lissa to sleep with him. They'd had a fling some time ago and he'd never let it go. I had left Eddie in charge knowing he'd watch out for everyone, Mason would probably stay up with him, even though Eddie was more than capable.

I had just downed my third drink when a tall dark and handsome stranger sat down next to me. I looked over at him studying him, he had shoulder length brown hair tied back, haunting brown eyes, his skin was nicely tanned, and he was wearing a worn leather duster. Desire raced through me. He smirked at as if he somehow knew what I was thinking. Though it was most likely written on my face.

"What are you drinking?" he asked in a thick Russian accent.

"Whiskey," I replied.

He turned to the bartender and ordered us around of whiskey shots. "Whats your name stranger?" he asks me.

"Rose," I knew I couldn't say more than that, least he discovers who I was. "What about you stranger?"

"Ranger Dimitri Belikov." He answered, I hid my shock fast. Now he truly couldn't know who I was.

I knew I should've walked out when he told me his name but I was captivated by his brown eyes and deep voice. I wanted him, and as selfish as it sounded I wasn't leaving until I got him. He ordered us several more rounds before he lead me out of the saloon and into the now empty dark street.

"Where we headed?" I slurred stumbling.

He grabbed me steading me, "my ranch is just outside of town if you wouldn't mind accompanying me."

I shook my head, I wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. He smiled kissing me deeply before pulling away and heading toward his horse and untying it for the hitching post. I followed his lead and did the same with mine, my mare was several horses down from his. He leaded us to a small house not far from where my gang was camped out, this could be bad.

We dismounted and he lead the horses into the small barn before taking us inside the house. It was as small on the inside as it was on the outside and sparsely decorated. He shut the front door softly, before turning to me a kissing me deeply. He pushed me against the door roughly. My hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders and down his arms taking his duster with them. He helped rid himself of the coat before doing the same to mine.

We made a trail to his bedroom with the clothing we discarded on the way. By the time we reached it we were both naked and touching each other everywhere we could reach. His mouth left mine trailing down my neck to my breast sucking my right nipple into his mouth, I moan loudly. It had been awhile since I'd been touched like this. He moves to the other nipple showing it the same affection. My hands roam his chest feeling the muscles flex as he moves. He lays me on the bed hover over me, he kisses my lips, then makes the same path as before to my breasts. The sensation of his mouth on me almost makes me cum then and there, and I can't stop the sounds leaving my mouth.

I pull him back up to my mouth kissing him forcefully. "Take me!" I beg him having had enough of his teasing.

He smirks at me, "Are you ready?" he whispers. I nodded more than ready.

He lines his member up to my entrance pushing forward joining us, I scream in pleasure feeling full. "Your so wet." He cries out griping my shoulders.

He sets a stead rhythm and our bodies move together as one. The sensation builds as he moves inside me and I know I'm close. I tell him this and his speeds up picking up the pace pushing me over the edge, I explode around him as he explodes inside me filling me.

We lay there next to each other breathless for a while before he turns to me kissing me hard and we begin around two.

* * *

The morning sun lite the unfamiliar room, I tried to sit up but found my right arm was tied the bed post. Shocked I looked around the room, a dark figure sat in a chair in the corner. I knew in an instant the ranger knew who I was. Whether he knew before we'd had sex I didn't know but he defiantly knew now.

"Good morning, Miss Hathaway." He said smirking and I wanted to slap that smirk of his beautiful face, I glared back him. "You brought this on yourself."

"How? I was in the saloon minding my own when you sat down next to me." I said outraged.

"Your gang sold you out," I shook my head not believing him for a second. "It's true they were discovered not far from here camped out and waiting for you, they sold out your plan to protect themselves. I went to the saloon looking for you."

"Then why bring me here? Why did last night happen?" I demanded pissed off now.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy last night?" he said still bearing that smirk.

"Why did we have sex if you knew who I was?" I yelled.

"You are a very beautiful woman and hard to resist, but then you knew that, and I will admit that had not been my plan and I'm sure the sheriff will be angry with me when he finds out, but I certainly don't regret it." He said his eyes roaming my body. I hated the flood of desire that ran through me at his gazing. "Now I'm going to untie you so you can get dressed and then we'll head back into town."

He did as he said, I wrapped the quilt around me as I stood, "Don't I get privacy?" I demanded glaring at him.

"One I don't trust you and two after last night it doesn't matter I've already seen you, and done other things to you." His smirk is back.

With a sigh, I get dressed with him watching my every move. Once I'm ready we head outside he ties my hands than helps me on to my horse grabbing the reigns before mounting his and we head into town to my doom.

I know there is no hope for me they'll hang me for sure…


End file.
